Question: Daniel did 18 fewer jumping jacks than William around noon. William did 43 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
William did 43 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $43 - 18$ jumping jacks. He did $43 - 18 = 25$ jumping jacks.